Melon x DFG Après le stream
by Mysterious yaoi guy
Summary: DFG rentre avec son amoureux Melon, celui ci arrivera t-il à avouer ses sentiments ?


[Melon x DFG]Après le stream

(Pour 2 streamers de génie qui devraient finir ensemble, je relève le défi de DEUFEUGEU d'écrire une fan fiction) PS : excusez l'orthographe de mongole

Il était tard, juste pendant le long stream de Melon. DFG était toujours la, dans les bureaux et comme toujours admirait le beau streamer dans ses streams. Il s'imaginait son corps contre le sien et avant de pouvoir le réaliser DFG attrapa son pénis et commença à se masturber. Peu à peu il accéléra, DFG déversa trois jets de sperme sur son torse. Essoufflé, il nettoie finalement le bordel qu'il à fait.

Peu après Melon avait fini le stream et commença à s'habiller pour partir. DFG vu son préféré partir et dit :

Excuse moi, ça te dis de rentrer ensemble ? DFG rougissait et semblait mort de honte mais peu après Melon répondit :

Oui, pourquoi pas

DFG étais heureux et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage. Sur le chemin du retour DFG parlait timidement à Melon et profitait au maximum jusqu'au moment de se séparer. Quand ce moment arriva DFG respira un grand coup et dit :

Ça te dirai de... de... d'aller chez moi juste un moment...

J'ai pas trop envie j'suis fatigué après cette journée…

S'il te plait..

Roooh, si t'insiste

DFG fit un petit sourire, de satisfaction. Peu après, ces deux s'installèrent proche de l'ordi.

Vas y j'fais une partie, tu me coach dit Melon en rigolant.

DFG rigola lui aussi en retour et ils allumèrent l'ordi.

DFG entra le mot de passe. Quand Melon vu le bureau de DFG, celui-ci oublia un détail : les innombrables dossiers contenant du porn gay et du hentai yaoi que DFG avait oublié de caché.

Melon, curieux, ouvra un des dossiers et trouva pleins de sous-catégories les plus pervertis les unes que les autre passant du shota jusqu'au tentacule.

Melon, cette fois choqué, regarda DFG

DFG… je ne savais pas que..

C'est… c'est..c 'est.. pas…

DFG était rouge et mort de honte, il n'arrivait même plus à parler à Melon. Mais à la vue de ces images, une bosse commença à apparaitre au niveau de son pantalon.

T'inquiète pas moi aussi je..

Avant même que Melon finisse sa phrase, la forme de son pénis commençait elle aussi à se dessiner.

DFG était de plus en plus mort de honte.

Me…me..me..me..lon..je.

Chuuuuut, pas besoin de parler

Melon attrapa la bosse de DFG à travers son pantalon et commença à le masturber. DFG commenca timidement à faire de même. Il sortit le pénis de Melon. Il était impressionné, il n'en n'avait jamais vu un aussi gros en vrai.

Melon était maintenant complètement excité, il regarda DFG et dit

Vas-y, suce

Euh quoi ?

Tu comprends pas ? Vas y, met la dans ta bouche.

DFG commença à lécher le gland de Melon, mais celui-ci pris DFG par les cheveux et, violemment, inséra son pénis entier dans sa bouche.

DFG pensais que c'était trop gros, ça remplissait entièrement sa gorge.

Melon émettait des gémissements de plaisir

Hmmm je comprends pourquoi tu t'appelle

Melon déversa quatre jets de sperme dans la bouche de DFG

DFG avala tout, et tout un coup Melon pris DFG et le poussa contre le lit.

C'est mon tour maintenant

Qu..Quoi ?

Melon pris le petit sexe de DFG complètement dans sa bouche. En même temps il remit le sien dans la gorge de DFG. Melon commença à caresser les fesses de DFG et s'approcha de plus en plus de son trou. Il mit un doigt, deux doigts, trois doigts jusqu'au fond de son cul.

Il sortit le sexe de DFG de sa bouche et commença à lui lécher le trou, il entra sa langue profondément et c'est au tour de DFG de venir sur son torse.

Melon repris DFG et le plaqua ventre contre le lit.

Melon pris son sexe et dit

Tu es prêt pour la vraie chose maintenant

Oh non..

Melon inséra d'un coup son pénis dans les fesses de DFG. DFG poussa des petits cris de douleur qui fut rapidement remplacés par des gémissements de plaisir.

Ne t'inquiète pas je vais faire partir la douleur

Melon embrassa DFG sur la bouche. Melon amplifia les coups de queue. Les cris de plaisirs s'accroissent. Et en même temps DFG et Melon viennent.

J'imagine que tu reste dormir

T'es con haha

Melon prit DFG dans ses bras

Bonne nuit DFG

Dis, Melon tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Non

Quoiii ?

Je rigole, bien sur que je veux sortir avec toi j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps…

DFG serra Melon encore plus fort et les deux amoureux s'endormirent.


End file.
